Virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are widely gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual and augmented reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
Such headsets commonly include display and optical elements that project separate images to the eyes of users so that the users perceive three-dimensional content. Unfortunately, variations in the shapes of human faces may present difficulties in properly displaying these images to users. For example, variations in users' interpupillary distances (i.e., the distance between a person's eyes) may cause discomfort to users due to optical distortions, eye strain, and/or facial discomfort if display elements are not precisely configured to accommodate such variations. Because of this, traditional virtual reality and augmented reality headsets may include adjustment mechanisms to tailor the spacing between optical elements to more precisely fit each user's unique interpupillary distance. In addition, measurement devices, such as linear potentiometers, may be utilized to determine distances between optical elements of headsets to ensure that content is properly displayed to users. Unfortunately, such measurements devices may be mechanically complex and bulky and may impede smooth and precise adjustment of the optical elements.